


Nightmares

by Blossomdriver



Series: Bad Thing Happen Bingo (Half Life/HLVRAI) [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Body Horror, Dr. Coomer nightmare beast, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: "You've forgotten about us."
Series: Bad Thing Happen Bingo (Half Life/HLVRAI) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> whoops

Gordon awoke in a void. A never-ending black abyss that stretched on for miles. His chest ached as the panic set in, heart hammering away at his rib cage a mile a minute. 

He doesn’t know how he got here, he was in his apartment tucking Joshua into bed and the next moment he was here.

“Hey!” He calls out into the void, voice cracking. Maybe if he was lucky someone would hear him and explain what the hell is going on.

“Hello, Gordon!” A familiar voice calls behind him and Gordon relax’s his shoulders. “Dr. Coomer thank go-” The rest of his words die on his tongue as he turns around and faces something that was not Dr. Coomer. 

The man stumbles backward as he is quick to distance himself from the creature. 

A large twisted horn protruded from the top of his head. While his mouth split in two - mandibles extended from either side of his jaw like it was some sort of praying mantis. Fitting as the rest of his body was bug-like, covered in brick red and neon green scales. 

"You've forgotten about us." The Monster spoke, but it sounded like Dr. Coomer.

Gordon tries to scream but something wraps itself around his throat - fear - that keeps him from speaking out.

“It’s been a month Gordon.” The monster takes a few steps closer. “And none of us have heard anything from you.” Gordon mimics the same amount of steps to stay away. “Did we really mean that little to you.” He asked and Gordon wanted to say something - but the viper tightening itself around his windpipe stopped him.

The Monster - Dr. Coomer raises one of its clawed light arms and brings down in a heavy swing. Embedding itself in the ground mere inches away from Gordon’s foot. The man jumping at the acting. 

“I know that it was all only a game to you, Mr. Freeman.” Yanking its arm free from the ground. He leaned in closer and Gordon came face to face with the creature that bore the scientist's voice. Gordon’s brain refusing to connect the dots that the man standing before him now is actually Dr. Coomer. The Bug Creature's unblinking green eyes started at Gordon for several long seconds. 

“Answer me one thing.” Coomer drew out the sentence, a few audible clicks accompanying it..”Do you care about us.”

“I don’t know.” His brain tells him, and there is still the disconnect between brain and mouth that never lets the words leave his lips. So Gordon stood there, terrified for his life, unable to speak the words that he wanted to.

Dr. Coomer pulls back, bringing himself back to his full height. 

And Gordon jolts awake in his bed.

Body drenched in sweat and heart rate skyrocketing.

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [CRUSHER_KNIGHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT) for the [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://ambercreek.tumblr.com/post/617428173163036672/i-got-my-bad-things-happen-bingo-card-ill-be)


End file.
